1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to cable splitters for splitting the outside sheath of a cable. More particularly, this invention relates to cable splitters for splitting the outside sheath of a cable along the edge thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently there exists many types of tools designed to cut the outside sheath of a cable. These tools typically comprise cable splitters or slitters designed to cut the outside sheath of a cable along the middle portion thereof. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,089,528, 3,703,035 and 3,722,092 illustrate typical cable splitting tools having a combination of cams, levers and rollers. Usually the devices are designed to enable the cable to roll on the rollers past a cutting device operatively moved to a cutting position by means of a cam or lever. Each of these devices are substantially complex and require a considerable amount of care and maintenance during use. For these reasons, these types of cable splitters have not been widely accepted in the electrician trade.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,761,211, Canadian Pat. No. 460,344 and French Pat. No. 1,261,360 each disclose a cable slitter having a tube member for receiving the cable to be slit. In both the Canadian and French patents, the cutting element is connected to a pivotable lever to enable the cutting element to extend through an opening to engage the cable whereas the cutting element in the U.S. patent is operatively connected to a thumbscrew which adjusts the depth of the cutting element into the lumen of the tube. It should be appreciated that in each of these devices a number of component parts are required to accurately control the amount by which the cutting element cuts the outside sheath of the cable. Furthermore, as mentioned previously, such a multiplicity of component parts increases the cost of manufacture of these cable splitters and requires an undue amount of maintenance for proper operation of the cable splitter.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the cable splitter art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a cable splitter which is economical to manufacture.
Another object of this invention is to provide a cable splitter having no cams, rollers or levers which require an undue amount of maintenance and care for proper operation of the cable splitter.
Another object of this invention is to provide a cable splitter having a trough disposed along an elongated body for receiving the cable to be slit.
Another object of this invention is to provide a cable splitter having a cutting element which is adjustable to regulate the depth of the cut as the outer sheath of the cable is slit.
Another object of this invention is to provide a cable splitter wherein the trough protects the cutting edge of the cutting element to prevent accidental harm to the electrician.
Another object of this invention is to provide a cable splitter wherein the trough comprises a cross-sectional configuration which is substantially identical to the cross-sectional configuration of the cable to enable the cable to be cut along the edge thereof.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a cable splitter having an attachment which facilitates the splitting of the sheath of cables of relatively large size.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a cable splitter having an attachment which is readily connectible to the first elongated member by means of a beading strip disposed on the second elongated member and in which the beading strip cooperates with a trough disposed on the first elongated member.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.